


A Zoo of a Day

by ericsonclan



Series: We are Monsters, We are Proud AU [39]
Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Bats, F/F, Flower Crowns, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Fruit, Gen, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:28:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29784396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ericsonclan/pseuds/ericsonclan
Summary: Clementine checks on Prisha and finds that she is dealing with bat fever again.
Relationships: Clementine & Violet (Walking Dead: Done Running), Prisha & Clementine (Walking Dead: Done Running), Prisha/Violet (Walking Dead: Done Running)
Series: We are Monsters, We are Proud AU [39]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1699969
Kudos: 3





	A Zoo of a Day

**Author's Note:**

> (by Linnea)

Clementine let out a yawn, her hands stretching up before lazily falling back down upon the grass. It really was a nice day: the gentle breeze, the warm sun on her skin, the goofy shapes of the clouds in the sky. It felt like the perfect Saturday to just laze around in. Her eyes began to flutter and she started drifting off into a peaceful nap when her phone rang. Shifting around and sitting up, Clementine picked up the phone. “Hello?”

“Clem!” Violet’s voice blasted through the phone’s speaker. “Shit, sorry. Didn’t mean to yell,” The werewolf’s voice softened. “I need a favor.” The chattering and other sounds happening besides the monster's voice nearly drowned her out.

“Vi, where are you? It’s kinda hard to hear you.” Clementine leaned forward and began to fiddle with the grass.

“I’m on my bike, heading to the grocery store to get some chicken nuggets. Full moon tonight.” Violet’s voice sounded slightly out of breath. Probably wasn’t easy biking and holding a conversation on the phone at the same time. “The thing is, Prisha usually is with me each full moon, helps me not freak out as much and shit but she isn’t picking up her phone.” The worry in the werewolf’s voice was palpable. 

“Do you want me to go to the Ericson dorm and check on her?” Clementine rose to her feet, already knowing the answer to her question.

“Could you?” Violet’s voice crackled through the phone; she must be going through a bad connection point.

“Sure, I don’t mind.” Clementine continued to talk to her best friend for a little bit before saying goodbye and hanging up the phone. With a yawn the human shook off her sleepiness and began to walk towards Ericson High. Luckily she was nearby so it wouldn’t take more than fifteen minutes to get over there. Clementine strolled along casually, waving and saying hello to the people that passed her and gave the same courtesy. It really was a nice day. Her eyes focused on the sky and before she knew it she was standing in front of the Ericson dorm building. Opening the door, she made her way up the stairs to the second floor and casually walked down the hall until she spotted it: Room 203. Clementine stopped in front of the door and gave a quick knock.

“Prisha? Are you in there?”

No response. 

Clementine knocked on the door again and was about to speak up when she heard some books clatter to the ground and some sort of animal sound. Her hand shot down to the doorknob and with a twist she pushed the door open. Her golden eyes looked all around the room until she noticed Prisha in her bat form trapped under a book of love poetry. The vampire gave a panicked squee and tried to free her wing that was stuck when she let out a small sneeze and fell back over. 

“Prisha!” Clementine ran over and picked up the book, placing it back onto the desk. Gently she picked up the vampire bat who blinked with big black eyes up at the human. “Bat fever again?”

Clementine’s question was met with another bat sound before Prisha sneezed three times and nearly fell out of Clementine’s hands. “Hold on, Prisha. I’ll find your sling.” Clementine looked around the room and noticed the small scratches on the door as well as the multiple items that had fallen to the floor. It was clear that Prisha had tried to get out of the room, most likely to get to Violet. Prisha did seem to get more nervous around the full moon and had always made sure to clear her schedule so she could be there for Violet. Clementine kept looking around the dorm room when she noticed the gray bat sling. Navigating over the different objects on the floor, Clementine shuffled the sling on and placed Prisha inside. The vampire bat looked up at her best friend with big eyes, her ears twitching this way and that. Prisha began to make worried bat noises and her little wings frantically waved as if she was trying to send a message.

“Prisha, it’s okay. I’m going to call Vi to let her know you’re safe,” Those words made the vampire calm down and she let out a small sniffle then burrowed deeper into the sling. Clementine smiled down at her friend then dialed the werewolf’s number. 

“Hey, Vi. I found Prisha, Seems like she's suffering from bat fever again.”

“Shit! I can be over there in a few minutes and-” The werewolf gew silent for a second. “Fuck, I forgot I have something I promised I’d do after shopping. Maybe I can…” Violet’s voice sounded worried. Prisha poked her head out of the sling, her ears twitching as she made a sad bat sound. She had been able to hear her girlfriend’s voice. Clementine scratched the top of Prisha’s head to calm her down then returned her attention to the conversation at hand.

“It’s okay, Violet. I can stay with Prisha for a while. If you want, I can even drop her off at your place a little while before the full moon.”

“Really!” The werewolf sounded relieved; the little whacking sounds coming from Violet’s side made it clear that her tail was wagging back and forth like crazy. “I owe you one.”

“It’s no big deal. I’ll drop off Prisha in a bit.” Clementine said goodbye then placed her phone away. “Okay, Prisha. Wanna go for a walk?”

The vampire bat’s eyes grew large with excitement at the idea before she sneezed again and fell back into the sling. 

Clementine gave a soft laugh. “I’ll take that as a yes.” The human made her way out of the Ericson dorms, vampire bat in tow. Clementine strolled down the street and looked down at her friend with a smile. Prisha gave a happy squee and wrapped her wings around her own body. Clementine’s attention quickly turned elsewhere and she noticed a fruit stand nearby. “Want a snack, Prisha?” The human’s question was met with a happy bat noise followed by a few more sneezes. 

“Hi there. Care to buy some fruit?” The fruit stand owner gave an odd look towards the sling but soon forced it away and replaced it with a friendly smile in hopes to get Clementine buy some produce.

“Yeah, I’ll take one order of fruit,”

“Coming right up!” The worker got the small plastic box filled with fruit then handed it over, gratefully accepting Clementine’s money. Clementine gave another thanks hen continued down the street. Prisha’s head popped out of the sling and she made a series of small squees as her wings tried to reach out for the fruit.

“Give me a second,” Clementine opened the container and handed over a strawberry which the vampire accepted gratefully. Her small mouth struggled to conquer the red fruit as it shifted around her mouth. Clementine laughed then tossed a piece of fruit in her own mouth.

“Y’know I was thinking it would be fun to have a beach day sometime soon,” The human’s words made the vampire bat take pause for a minute, her small black eyes looking into Clementine’s. “We’ll have a long weekend in a few weeks so I don’t know, I thought it could be fun to have everyone go to the beach together.” 

Prisha gave excited bat noises and munched down on the rest of the strawberry. 

“I’ll take that as a yes. That reminds me, I saw this really cool statue of some old dude in a park nearby,” Clementine knew Lee would be disappointed that she didn’t recognize the historical figure. “I think the plaque said that they were alive when you were during your early vampire days. Wanna check it out?” 

Prisha gave a small bat noise in response and reached out for another fruit. Clementine gave her a blueberry then made her way towards the park. Every few minutes she would continue to hand over more fruit which always got a positive response out of her friend. It would be a bit of a trek to get to the park. After nearly twenty minutes when they were about halfway there, Clementine realized it probably wasn't the best timing to check out this statue. Prisha couldn’t really respond and share if she did know the historical figure. Her face scrunched up in annoyance at her own stupidity before she realized that there were plenty of flowers and trees nearby. She could just sit with Prisha and make a flower crown. Maybe there would even be small enough flowers to make one for Prisha while she was stuck in her bat form. Clementine was caught up in these thoughts, not paying attention to the world around her until she heard a gasp.

“Momma! Momma! Look, that lady has a bat!” The little girl’s declaration made her mom look over as well as the other humans nearby.

“My word,” A man looked over in shock. “That’s no ordinary bat. That’s a rare species - the only one of its kind is at the Prescott Zoo!” 

Clementine looked completely lost until she noticed that she wasn’t that far from the Prescott Zoo.

“No way! Did that lady steal Batsy?” Another person gasped in disbelief. Slowly people began moving towards Clementine.

“Wait, you don’t understand. This is my friend who is a vamp-”

“That bat species is nearly extinct! I’ll have the zoo security deal with you.” The man who had spoken before had led the charge and was reaching out to grab Clementine’s arm. Prisha poked her head out and began to give warning sounds as her small teeth poked out.

“Prisha, no,” Clementine backstepped and seeing that this situation wasn’t going to get any better decided to run. Turning on her heel, she sprinted away. Not many followed besides the man who seemed determined to save Prisha who he had mistaken for another bat.

“I won’t let you harm that animal!”

“She’s my friend and I’m protecting her!” Clementine called back and held the sling close to her as Prisha clung on tightly. The bat bounced with each step Clementine took and her ears twitched at the angry yelling that her friend was receiving for doing nothing wrong. Her little bat body was filled with anger.

“Prisha,” Clementine jumped up and grasped a tree branch to vault to a safer spot. “I know those eyes. Those are your fighter eyes and no, we will not fight them. We’re running.”

Prisha began to squee angrily in disagreement but a large sneeze shook her body and she fell back into the sling. 

After around ten minutes of frantic running Clementine had gotten away. She gave short, sharp breaths and collapsed against a tree in exhaustion. Prisha struggled until she broke free from the sling. Her small bat wings fluttered as she glided over to Clem’s shoulder. Tilting her head over, she leaned it against Clementine’s.

“Thanks. That was insane,” Clementine shook her head and looked down, a frown forming on her face. She had lost the container of fruit when she ran away. “Looks like no more strawberries.”

Prisha gave a few sad bat sounds but quickly worked to cheer her friend’s mood up. Fluttering her wings, she got Clementine’s attention again then softly nuzzled her head against Clem’s chin. The gesture made Clementine smile and soon she turned her focus to her surroundings. Her eyes immediately locked on a field of flowers. Amongst them was a small cluster of miniscule blue flowers. Picking up Prisha and putting her back into the sling, Clementine moved over and grabbed a few of the small blossoms. The vampire bat’s head popped out of the sling and she gave an excited squee at the sight of the flowers. 

“Looks like we can make flower crowns after all,” Clementine returned to her spot and began to make them two flower crowns. Prisha flew out and tried her best to help make the one for Clem, her claws gently holding stems in place while Clementine interwove them. Once it was complete the vampire’s claws gingerly picked up the flower crown and with some shaky navigation Prisha dropped the crown onto her friend’s head. Clementine thanked her then placed the tiny flower crown onto Prisha’s head. The vampire bat gave dozens of little micro squees of happiness then snuggled back into the sling. 

Clementine glanced up and noticed that the sky had changed to a deeper orange. “Time to get you to your girlfriend. I’m sure Vi is worried.” 

The human’s words made the vampire squirm around, her nervousness rising once more. Hesitantly, Prisha reached out and tried to grab one of Clem’s fingers.

“Don’t worry, Prish. I’ll get you there in time.” 

The bat looked into the human’s eyes as she held onto her finger. After a few seconds she let go and let out a small sneeze before disappearing back into the sling. Clementine looked down with a soft expression then jogged forward and grabbed a tree branch to swing on for fun before landing on the sidewalk. They would arrive at Violet’s just under the wire, but she had made a promise to her two best friends and Clementine had no plans of breaking it.


End file.
